de vacaciones
by Azuka Tsukino de Black
Summary: nuestra linda sakurista es un escritora , modelo , y estudiante leanlo y dejen reviws


DE VACACIONES  
  
por azuka Tsukino de black  
  
N/A: haber este fic es de Sakura tiene alguna distorsión con la historia mas adelante se darán cuenta  
  
conociendo a los personajes de este fic  
  
estando en él ultimo año de preparatoria sakura kinomoto sé esta preparando para entrar a la todai ( máxima universidad estatal de Japón) se había ganado varias becas ya por su habilidad en los deportes y su destacadas notas en "letras" ya con sus 17 años de edad había lo grado llegar a publicar un libro en una editorial, ya iba en su segunda edición su futuro llegar a la todai siendo una reconocida escritora y modelo de pasarelas altas costura  
  
Tomoyo aquella amiga de Sakura que desde la primaria había estado junto a su amiga y prima a la cual admiraba por su notable rendimiento académico y su participación en la empresa nerv la cual era una agencia de modelos, ella era lo maximo dentro de aquella institución. tomoyo era su diseñadora personal la cual la llevo a tener una aceptación del publico ya era toda una modista de alta costura  
  
Shaoran li aquel joven heredero del clan de su familia ya en sus cortos 17 años ya era todo una revelación en unos meses llegaría a ser el tan esperado heredero de la familia el sabia magia , era un verdadero erudito en toda ciencia y era todo un galán con las chicas ( como se diría por acá un verdadero partidazo) a una cosa el estaba en la China y no conocía a nadie del otro lado excepto a Eriol por que habían sido amigos en la infancia  
  
Seiya : es el manager de la señorita kinomoto el cual le ve la parte de entrevistas eventos etc tiene 20 años su pasado se desconoce  
  
Touya kinomoto es el infaltable hermano mayor que toda adolescente quisiera tener es un hermano" modelo" ya que es un respetable doctor en la mayor clínica de Tokio el cual junto con yukito su mejor amigo de la infancia habían llegado ha ese puesto en esa distinguida clínica pero tiene un impactante problema no hay una persona mas celosa que Touya y sobre todo con su hermana solo hay que verlo para poder creer que tanta es su magnitud... datos extra es guapo 1 de los 2 personajes mas codiciados de la clínica ^^  
  
Eriol hirakisawa es un excéntrico multi millonario que dirige la empresa nerv tiene también 17 años su identidad para los otros personajes es desconocida por ahora  
  
azuka y Rei : dos modelos de nerv y con un carácter pedante llegan a hacer unas de las favoritas de Eriol  
  
shinji : el manager de azuka mas no se conoce  
  
Darien : el manager de Rei mas no se conoce  
  
yuki eril : es el jefe de la editorial gravitation donde trabaja Sakura es aquel apuesto jefe ( si alguno de ustedes a visto gravitation ese mismo yuki , los que no la han visto es mas o menos así alto delgado pelo rubio ojos azules de un carácter dominante ) tiene 22 años  
  
14 de febrero del 2004  
  
capitulo primero  
  
aquella chica lo hace todo primera parte  
  
estamos en Tokio la capital de Japón donde la mayoría de nuestros personajes están en sus actividades Sakura kinomoto estando en clase de literatura ella escribía el primera historia de su segundo libro cuentos del corazón escribía algo mas o menos así  
  
"la invitación  
  
no me interesa lo que haces para ganarte la vida ...quiero saberlo que ansias, y si te atreves a soñar en satisfacer el deseo de tu corazón.  
  
no me interesa tu edad ...quiero saber si te arriesgarías a parecer un tonto por amor , por tus sueños por la aventura de estar vivo  
  
no me interesa cuales planetas están en armonía con tu luna ...quiero saber si has tocado el centro de tu pesadumbre , si las traiciones de la vida te han abierto, si te has marchitado y cerrado por el miedo y el dolor futuro .  
  
quiero saber di puedes sentarte con el dolor, el mío o el tuyo ,sin intentar esconderlo , desvanecerlo o arreglarlo "  
  
mm que mas puedo poner aaaaaaaaa Sakura era un manojo de nervios debía entregar ese cuento hoy en la tarde y recién llevaba unas líneas  
  
por el lado de Tomoyo ella ponía atención en clases y miraba de reojo a Sakura de repente le suena el celular a Sakura toda la clase estalló a tosidos para que la profesora no se de cuenta de donde proviene el ruido  
  
Sakura ve quien la llamo y apago el celular se lo pone en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se levanta pide permiso para ir al baño y se dirige a aquel lugar llama por Telefono a la persona antes vista por la pantalla  
  
hola Seiya que quieres dice Sakura  
  
pues solo avisarte que yuki quiere hoy el primer cuento y la portada  
  
del libro que no se te olvide  
  
que la portada también  
  
sip sakurita  
  
o no diablos  
  
pues te espero a la salida con Tomoyo ya que después de la cita con el editor te llamo el gerente ejecutivo de la empresa un tal ...  
  
oye Seiya te llamo después es que estaba en clases de letras y bueno haciendo el cuento  
  
bueno te llevo ropa no querrás ir donde yuki con uniforme  
  
o si claro tu decides adiós  
  
Sakura vuelve a la sala de clases con una cara de tres metros  
  
Tomoyo al ver la cara de su amiga le escribió en un pedazo de hoja ¿ que sucede?  
  
Sakura le escribió lo sucedido hasta lo de la cita con un tal gerente ejecutivo de nerv  
  
Ho Sakura exclamo ella en la hora de almuerzo pues que te vas a poner  
  
no lo se Tomoyo Seiya me traerá algo  
  
pero como le puedes confiar tu imagen a Seiya o dios exclamo prendió su celular y marco , alo Yaten si habla Tomoyo me podría traer el van 3 a la salida de la escuela si por favor que sea puntual ya que no tengo mucho tiempo ok gracias y corto  
  
que vas a hacer si Seiya nos va a venir a buscar  
  
o nada de eso tu iras presentable donde yuki mira que teniendo una diseñadora para ti sola y encargándole a tu manager mmm  
  
o lo lamento Tomoyo  
  
o nada de eso te veras divina  
  
mm lo siento Tomoyo te puedo dejar sola un momento necesito terminar el capitulo  
  
o si claro  
  
Sakura se dirigió al salón de clases tomo sus hoja donde estaba escribiendo se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo y termino justo antes de empezar la clase de matemática  
  
termino el día de clase ella y Tomoyo se dirigían a la entrada y divisaron un tremendo van negro con un joven de cabellera plateada  
  
N/A no quiero alargar tanto el fic así que se tendrán que conformar con esta introducción  
  
Dejad reviws  
  
por mientras y se me olvidaba feliz DIA de San Valentín  
  
perdona casi niego los personajes pertenecen a clamp y a Naoko bla-bla aunque ellas son unas maestras del dibujo  
  
atte. Katty Potter (antes azuka Tsukino de black) 


End file.
